Eyes in the mirror
by Mad-Lover-Of-You
Summary: another tiring day for sakura but it turns out to be a day of her life when she meets her love sasuke uchiha...but this time love for sasuke has gone and it dosent seem like it will come any time soon
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction : Eyes that can only see Chapter 1 : Crimson

I do not own naruto..

"That was a tiring mission right tenten?" sakura whines "You bet!" Tenten replies "So Sakura?,I'll see you tomorrow bye!"  
"Bye! Take care!"  
started walking in the direction of my house,I climbs up the stairs and reaches my apartment's door "Ahh...I am so tired..!"  
I then opens the door of my apartment and enters. Looks like i will have to cook myself again! MAN!.  
I get to the kitchen,and opens the door of the upper shelf.  
"Yay! Todays my lucky DAY!" I Yells in exitement " There is still one pack of potato chips left!"  
I take the packet and heads to my room closing the lights of kitchen.  
"I'll have to go to the grocerry store tomorrow..."  
I push the door and enters the room. Maybe i should take a bath first. Yup! thats a great idea I places the packet of potato chips on my pink pillow...  
I was just started undressing myself i thought "I should close the window"  
I came closer to the window & locked the window. I started undressing, when i was done I heared a voice "hn"  
I ignored it and entered the bathroom, I opened the shower and started taking a shower "AHH! its so warm... I LOVE IT!"  
I slowly closed my eyes for a minute or two...I heared the same voice again "hn"  
Who the hell wants to scare ME? I opened my eyes and saw the room was pitch dark, the shower was still on "maybe, its a power outage, well i shouldnt worry"  
I turned on my right, I saw something very wierd , It was pitch dark but i could see a "sharingan"  
It was about 5 feets away from me...Then it grew closer and closer and it finally met my eyes CRIMSON MEETS JADE...  
I clossed my eyes and re-opened them everything was normal, there was a energy saver brightining up the bathroom.  
I rapped a towel around me, closed the shower and exited the bathroom.  
I opened my closet and said "HMmmmmmmmmm...What should i wear"  
"YAHA! this one will be comformtable and casual"  
I grabbed my black tank and mini jeans out.I stared at them and after a minute I was dressed and ready to eat my chips my stomach growled.  
TIME SKIP I was done eating them so i layed on my bed...closing the lamp and my eyes I pulled the quilt to cover myself...It was nearly mid-night i heard a voice "Saku-ra?"  
I ignored it "S-akur-a-a?"  
I opened my eyes in fear I was astounded to find someone lying beside me.I was a sharingan user just like before. The eyes grew closer i could feel someone getting closer to me. I panicked and stood up throwing the quilt in random direction...I was just standing up that the person grabbed my hands and tried to pull me towards him...i had my super strenght so i tried myself to brake free but iwas overpowered I fell right into his arms i could feel his breath...without taking a rest i stood up to get away this time he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me towards him,I was in his arms compleatly exausted.  
Then he letted me go for a second & he pulled my both hands and pinned me down on my bed I was blushing really hard, In an instant he putted his both hands on my cheeks he slowly passed his hands through my hair He suddenly hugged me!  
BAM!I woke up it was a dream 


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction : Eyes in the mirror Chapter no 2 "Break Up"

I do not own naruto...READERS! Thanks for reading please rate and dont forget to send REVIEWS!

Previously:-

He hugged me, I woke up and realized it all a bad dream.

Now:-

I was sweating in fear, I turned right to check the time it was " 1:00"  
Maybe i should calm myself down...I jumped down the bed and reached my closet. I opened my closet ' ' the bell rang What!? Im not dressed yet! Ill go tell whoever it is to come back later. I reached the door and opened it a little saying "who is it?"  
I heared someone crying it was my BFF Ino. OMG! I worried about nothing more than her ( even my clothes).  
She looked up to me with tear in her eyes...In a second she hugged me. saying "sa-ku-r-ra!"  
"what?! What?!" i asked "sa-kur-AA" she moaned again in pain I hugged her back "dont worry Ino, you will be fine" I said comforting her.  
I closed the door, and took her to my room.  
"please take a seat, i will bring you a glass of water" I offered her She sat down as soon as i asked her to. I brought a glass of water, and sat beside her hugging her.  
"Shi-i-ka b-ro up wi-t me!" she could barely speak "no!no ino no need to push yourself, first relax and then tell me"  
she nodded.  
After a minutes she calmed herself down but before she started talking again i said "You can talk to your hearts content"  
she nodded and began explaining.  
" i was at shi-kamaru's house this morning i asked him does he even love me anymore!"  
he got angry at me and pushed me away...  
"I was so afraid if i ask him again he will refuse" she explained "did he knew the consequences if he refuses?"  
" i guess. I mean i know you will beat the crap out of him"  
"yeah u got that right!"  
"What on earth should i do!" she again started crying.  
"hey girl no need to push yourself, It'll be fine"  
"thanks sakura for helping me i owe you one!" she apreciated my help I smiled at her and said " Youth is a time when seed of character are sown, u shouldnt be worried he was a big time jerk anyway"  
She nodded smiling back at me.  
"Sakura why are you helping me so much anyways?"  
there was a long pause then i said breaking the silence.  
"Even a tiniest ant helps the one it loves so tell me why shouldnt i?  
there was again a long pause .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura since when did u became a quotery type person"  
It was utterly awkward but then we both laughed together "So sakura i should be going you know mom must be worried"  
"Okay. SEe you Bye!" i hugged her and waved good bye!

THE END

Me: Promise reader next chapter will be long and exiting it will take ur breath away ( I think )  
Sakura : HONTONI!?  
ME: YES!  
Do not forget to give a review cause it means a lot to me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction : Eyes in the Mirror Chapter no 3 "Wondering & Incidents"

I do not own naruto...Dear readers dont forget to post a review.

Previously:-

I hugged her and waved goodbye

Next:-

I closed the door and got to my room.  
" I will have to go to Naruto's house! Then I will have to meet Tenten and don't forget the grocerry store!"  
I said as soon as i opened my closet, I grabbed out my Sleeveless blue top with white jeans.  
I took off my pants and wore my white i was half-a-way taking off my shirt a ANBU appeared before me.  
I quickly putted on the shirt again, I looked at his face he was blushing. but that didnt stopped me "kNock BEFORE YOU eNTER KoneYARO!"  
Every one knows we shouldnt talk to anbu members like that but that guy was a pervert!  
"Sumi-masen" as soon as i heared his voice i said "No its okay."  
"Why are you here?" I asked "Hokage sama has summoned you"  
"Hmm... Okay i'll be there thanks a lot for the information."  
"She asks you to be there at 5:00 okay?"  
I starred at his eyes,they were pure black.  
"Sakura-san?"  
His skin, it was so pale.  
"Sakura-san?"  
Why was i having this feeling?  
"Sa-ku-ra-sa-an?" he called out loud putting his hands on my shoulders.I looked at him he immedietly removed his hands "Gomena-sai"  
"No, its fine"  
"By the way i am Uchiha Itachi"  
Itachi? ITACHi? as long as i heared that name shiver went through my spine.  
"Ummm, you know you should be going" I said pushing him towards the door "Sakura-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you do me a little favour?"  
"Sure why not?"  
"Meet me at Mount Hokage tomorrow at 7:00 OK?"  
I thought for a minuite and said "Sure"  
He smiled which made me blush.  
"Bye Itachi-kun"  
"Bye"  
then he dissapeared.I looked and the mirror and sat at the bed..

AFTER 3 MINUTES

"AHHHH!?wHY UCHIhA ITACHi?!" I YELLED PULLING OUT MY HAIR!  
THE SLAUGHTER? NANDE?

NEXT DAY

"mAN IM TIRED!" i whinned.  
"why do we have to do all the worrk?" i said.  
"Its okay? Ne sasuke?" Naruto spoke as he hugged sasuke.  
"Hn"  
"NE sai?" naruto spoke again as he hugged sai "Sai? are you free this weekend?" I asked Sai who was walking with me.  
"Luckily I am" he spoke giving me a creepy smile. I saw Naruto and Sasuke they looked frausted.  
"Looks like someone is jealoused?" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere and putting salt in naruto's and sasuke's !  
"Sakura-chan? would you like to come eat with me today" Naruto tried to convince me.  
:Sorry no I can't" I refused " I have to go meet someone today so BYE!"...I left sasuke and naruto speechless with their mouth open. they both looked suspicious of me they might me thinking to whom i am gonna meet.

\End/

Next chapter will be very romantic trust me!


End file.
